Snippets of KakaSaku
by FlameTwirler
Summary: Small insights into the beginnings and relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. A collection of 25 KakaSaku drabbles written for a challenge.
1. Building a Mystery

This series is from a challenge posed by the livejournal community _**kakasakudrabble**_. The community appears to be kind of dead but I liked the challenge so I'm just posting here. There are 25 themes, all to be drabbles between 100-500 words.

**Building a Mystery  
**Word count: 500 (exactly, whew!)  
Theme: #1 - Growing

* * *

Sakura surely was an interesting creature. She could loll about and make no progress at all, near to festering in her static condition, and then something in her would just suddenly snap and she would become someone else entirely. It always took some large catalyst, which worried him to some extent, but he marveled that no matter what was thrown at her she managed to come out on top, inordinately stronger and surer of herself.

He found himself watching her more closely, wondering when her next metamorphosis would come and what she'd look like on the other side. He knew the base of her character, watched her through the years and noted all the subtle shifts and changes that came to define a person. He could predict with certainty what she would do tomorrow but he had no idea who she would be in two years. In some ways she was a mystery to him, and the novelty of such a thing to he – who could see through nearly everything – excited him.

So it came as no real surprise to him when he realized the extent of the burgeoning desire building inside him. He couldn't say he welcomed it but it certainly hadn't blindsided him.

What did throw him off balance was the day that _Sakura_ came on to _him_.

He couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation, that all the while he'd watched her taking charge of her own life it took her to breach the barrier between them, that when he knew he wouldn't be able to predict the large changes in her life one faced him squarely in the nose.

He didn't check the chuckle that escaped him but realized belatedly that it might not have been the best idea as Sakura's fist plunged straight toward his gut. Sidestepping it easily he mused that at least she hadn't gone for his face. There mustn't have been much gusto behind the punch anyhow seeing as she didn't go after him a second time. Instead she settled for glowering at him behind crossed arms.

Realizing why she couldn't have understood his special appreciation of their current predicament he sought to placate her anger. Moving close to her again he reached out a hand, brushing it lightly across her shoulder. He couldn't hold back a smile of pure enjoyment.

Unfortunately Sakura, having not received any definitive answer when she'd just opened herself up to him, misinterpreted the movement as a patronizing smirk and her glare turned murderous. Kakashi, seeing her fist clench, moved to remedy the situation in the swiftest and most enjoyable manner possible: he leaned in and kissed her.

When he pulled back she smiled, then looked almost affronted that she hadn't gotten to sneak a peak at his face; that or his smug attitude at the fact. He couldn't help it, he knew he would enjoy each and every one of her attempts to get it off him.

He couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Underneath Your Clothes

**Underneath Your Clothes** (I'm terribly tempted to try to make each drabble titled by a song but I'm sure after this one I'll fail miserably, haha.)**  
**Word Count: 333  
Theme: #9 – attraction

* * *

It was the mask that had done it, she explained to him later. It had drawn her attention to him like nothing else could have.

Obviously in the beginning it had just been the physical mystery as Team 7 had planned one hair-brained scheme after another trying to see the face underneath. They'd gone so far as to make bets about what he looked like, whether completely normal or hideously disfigured - their opinions differing greatly depending on how hard he'd pushed them during training. However as she'd grown older and had begun to see him as more of a peer her interest deepened. Yes, she was still curious about his appearance, but more forefront in her mind were questions like: 'When did he start wearing it?' 'Why did he start wearing it?' 'Does he take it off for anyone?' 'Is he hiding or trying to protect something?'

These were harder answers to find but easier to go after. It was much more pleasurable as well since she got to spend time with someone who was quickly becoming one of her favorite people, instead of having her dignity handed back to her on a platter when one of their de-masking attempts failed. It made her look closer at Kakashi, the man, and wonder about every event in his life that had shaped him into who he was.

Then through it all, through all her seeking inquisitiveness to get inside his shell, to figure out the enigma that was Kakashi, she fell in love with him. Simple as that. And it might never have happened if she hadn't been so determined to figure out why he wore the blasted thing.

"So you see, it's entirely your fault that we're in this predicament now," she teased, brushing a finger lightly across his cloth-covered lips.

"Of course." Grabbing her hand he kissed the palm gently. "Then you must admit, I have the most excellent taste in apparel."

She grinned right back at him. "That you do."


	3. What Lies Between

Title: What Lies Between  
Theme: #8 – Forbidden  
Word Count: 445  


* * *

There were certain topics never brought up between them. Those things too morbid or filled with turmoil, namely his past and their lost teammate, were never acknowledged. To Kakashi they seemed out of place in a relationship that had started with such casual intent and light flirtations, a safe haven from the tragedy that existed outside the small little world the two of them had created.

Sakura had been his solace. He could escape in her for a few moments from the dark that had continually plagued him since his father's suicide, since Obito's unnecessary sacrifice, from the overwhelming guilt that pursued him wherever he went.

He knew the tentative peace was going to break. She was too curious for her own good, too concerned with his wellbeing to let things lie for long. He could see it in the way she looked at him from the corner of her eye, from the way her fingers sometimes lingered on his face, less a caress and more a way to simply reaffirm their humanity to each other.

So he couldn't say it surprised him when she broached the subject, but it certainly didn't mean he welcomed it.

"Do you miss him?" she asked one night as they sat in his apartment. He knew that she was being deliberately vague for his sake, letting him interpret the question so he could deal with whichever story he chose, if he chose.

He glanced outside, faintly satisfied to see it was late dusk. It seemed fitting to address this when all the world was turning grey. "Sasuke?" That bit of history was the safest route for him and was easier since it was shared between them.

She shrugged and replied, "Sure," though her tone was careful, cautious.

"I miss the memory of him," Kakashi said slowly, musingly. "He was always cold, distant," she nodded in sad, grudging agreement, "and that wasn't strange to me, being how I am, but I wanted more for him. I miss the hope of what he could become, who he could be."

Sakura caught on quickly they were no longer talking about Sasuke as Kakashi's eyes filled with old laughter and ragged pain from memories she'd only heard rumors about. "And do you miss _him_?"

"Yes," he quietly acknowledged, "I miss him. I miss them all."

She said no more as she moved to him, made no demands as she wrapped her arms around him.

And though he knew he should, Kakashi couldn't bring himself to resent cracking the superficial barrier between them. He knew that nothing would be quite the same but the peace had returned and that was good enough for now.


	4. Leading On

For the KakaSaku 25 drabble themes  
Prompt #23: Mistake  
**Leading On**

**

* * *

  
**

He was lounging in his favorite tree, losing himself in the uncomplicated fictional reality of his book. He'd been able to avoid responsibilities all day and was just getting comfortable so he really should have been expecting something to come along and shatter the peace.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called as she jogged toward him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, all thoughts of a relaxing afternoon gone. "What is it?"

She didn't bother to hedge but stared up at him squarely, as if preparing to face off with him. "I was hoping I might be able to convince you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Tonight?" he repeated, rubbing his chin. "I think I have a mission debriefing…"

Sakura glared at him for a brief second at his squirming to get out of an evening in her company but then her expression morphed into something almost saccharine sweet. "I just so happen to know there's no such meeting. I checked the logs and noticed you're free so you must've been mistaken about the day." She ended off with a look of blank innocence and he knew she'd already planned ahead to attempt to outmaneuver him. After all, there were certainly perks to being the hokage's apprentice…like access to such records as his schedule.

He sniffed. That was cheating in his opinion. Not that he was a sore loser or anything. "Must have mixed up my nights then. Tonight I must be meeting with Genma."

She stepped up directly beneath the tree, her hand stroking the bark lightly. "You couldn't possibly be trying to avoid me, could you? After all, you told me the last time you made up some lame excuse that the next time I asked you would _definitely_ take me up on the offer. You wouldn't break a promise now, would you?"

Kakashi did a double take. Was she batting her eyelashes at him? That couldn't be right. Still, he realized she was right. As much as he'd prefer to have an entire day to himself, to seclude himself away, she had somehow guilted him into making that promise and, for all his other faults, he was honorable.

"Fine," he conceded. The sooner he acquiesced the sooner she'd leave so that he could get back to his reading before he had to be at whatever event she was roping him into. "When and where?"

"My place, six o'clock. Don't be late." With a wink she spun and sauntered off and he swore there was more swagger to her hips than normal.

That was when it hit him. The coy glances, the body language – she'd been _flirting _with him. Not only that but she'd invited him to dine at her place, alone.

He gulped.

Sakura, his little Sakura was hitting on him. Was she intending the evening to be a date? The thought gave him pause. He admired her, sure, counted her as one of the few people he could actually stand allowing close enough to him to actually care about – a small, select group to be sure.

He was uncomfortable with the situation, at the very least, and wracked his brain for a way to put a stop to anything further along those lines without either bringing up old insecurities or risking her considerable anger. After all, just because he _could_ dodge her punches didn't mean he wanted to exert the effort on a day off.

So resolve made to let her down easily he made his way over to her apartment, arriving punctually at 7:30.

Sakura answered the door, surprise written across her face. "Kakashi-sensei! You're early. I wasn't expecting you to show up until about eight; that's when I told everyone else to show up."

That stopped him in his tracks. "Everyone else?"

"Yeah, Naruto, Sasuke, and even Sai's coming along. That last was a bit of a gamble though considering how easily Sai sets off Naruto with his 'dickless' comments." She sighed in exasperation. "I warned them all though that I won't tolerate any damage to my apartment so if they start to rough house I hope you're willing to step in and help me out. My landlord really is on his last nerve."

She said all this offhandedly over her shoulder as she'd turned back to her preparations – namely pulling food items out of the store packaging and putting it in pots to heat and bowls to serve. "What?" she turned to ask when he'd been quiet too long. "You know I can't cook but that doesn't mean I can't pretend. I'm sick of them razzing me about it and figure this will shut 'em up for a while at least."

Kakashi shook his head ruefully. It looked like he wouldn't be needing the speech he'd prepared after all, which was a good thing really. He was absolutely horrid with speeches, speaking in general, or relationships at all, actually.

Honestly he was relieved…wasn't he?

Then why couldn't he explain the small hint of disappointment – tiny really, almost insignificant, he rushed to assure himself – that had managed to settle in his gut?

* * *

Word count: 844  
Yes, that means I'm over but I couldn't bring myself to care about the rules tonight. Yes, I'm living on the edge. ^_- Go me.


	5. Subversive Manoeuvres

**Subversive ****Manoeuvres  
**Word Count: 898  
Theme #13: Discovery

* * *

When Kakashi showed up late to the training field he'd expected Sakura to lay into him. She'd always been a stickler about him showing up on time, almost as annoyingly persistent as Naruto. Plus now that she had all those responsibilities at the hospital and didn't excuse tardiness there, so she'd gotten worse as of late. The fact that she didn't say anything at all upon his arrival worried him. The coy smile she gave him instead had him outright sweating.

"Why are you grinning like that?" he asked suspiciously, wondering what revenge she was planning, or if this was her attempt at reverse psychology.

"Like what?" she countered.

"Like the cat that's got the cream."

She nearly choked on her own laugh. "Funny you should put it that way. I just found out something interesting, that's all." She snickered menacingly but Kakashi didn't push any further, not caring to delve into the contents of her obviously disturbed mind.

They had a short but uneventful sparring session, Sakura's thoughts obviously elsewhere, so Kakashi called an end to it early, just as much for her sake as for his. He didn't want her to wind up accidentally hurting herself for her inattentiveness and for his part he just wanted away from that odd smug look she'd been carrying around all day.

So he bid her a farewell and took the long route home, meandering past Ichiraku, over the Hokage monument, into the bar for a quick, mellowing beer, then wandering lazily down his street, book pasted in his face. However the last thing he'd expected to find outside his apartment complex was the self-same pink-haired woman he'd just escaped from to now be lounging in a large tree just above the entrance.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked, instantly wary, looking for signs of the trick he assumed she was planning.

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out in a tree. Seems to be all the fad these days, wouldn't you know it. After all, you seem to be a fan of it yourself."

"Uh huh," he said neutrally.

"You know, that makes me think of the excuse you gave me this morning about being late because you had to save an elderly woman's cat from a tree. Poor thing," she tsked, shaking her head sympathetically.

He sighed. "I need to get inside. Long day you know, rescuing cats, fighting distracted kunoichi…"

"You've used that same excuse three times this month, you know," she chided leadingly.

Pasting on that brilliant, fake smile of his, he moved a step toward the door. "Would I lie to you?"

She taped her chin, as if deeply pondering the point, and his smile turned to a glare. "All right, all right," she teased, "I give. I know you wouldn't lie to me." Jumping down from the tree she brushed off her skirt, fixed her hair, then made to walk away. As if a thought had just come to her she paused and looked at him from over her shoulder. "But might I make a suggestion? Next time how about you don't track down the woman's cat and stick it so high up in the first place?"

At his dumbfounded look she laughed outright. She'd seen that? Still glorying in her discovery and needing to rub it in just a little bit more she started to saunter down the street. "Take care Kakashi-sensei, with as often as you use that woman's pet as an excuse you're liable to give her apoplexy, which she can hardly afford at her age. Why don't you choose a different cat next time?"

With a last wiggle of her fingers she was gone from sight and a speechless Kakashi staggered up the stairs to his apartment. While part of him felt chagrined he also felt just a hint of pride in her that she'd found him out. She couldn't have been close enough to physically see him or he'd have sensed her, so she'd either used some interesting jutsu he didn't know of yet or she'd gotten the information through someone else, but either way she was learning to use her skills well. The fact that it also chipped at his pride to be caught out by someone he'd once taught though stung just a bit too, even if it was in such a roundabout way. He'd consider asking her about it later.

As soon as he opened his door he froze, reflexes instantly going to high alert as he sensed a foreign presence in his room. Then he saw a note from Sakura on the table just inside the door and cursed himself for thinking that all she'd wanted to do in the situation was to gloat. With a weary sigh he picked up the scrap of paper, reading, _I got you a little something to take the place of poor old Taka-san's cat in your grand schemes. Now you can be the one to have a heart attack instead. Enjoy._

Stalking the foreign presence he came up on his bed, finding a tiny little furry body wrapped tightly into a ball. A kitten, she'd given him a _kitten_. He finally picked it up by the scruff of the neck and lifted it to face him, both of them considering each other for a long moment. Finally he succumbed and smiled. "So, how do you like trees?"

* * *

(Word count went far over in this one but, 1: I didn't much care, and 2: I'd intended it to end earlier but just kept writing. It happens. Somehow I doubt I'm going to be a stickler about the length on the rest of these...)


End file.
